Ritual
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: There's a raging fire and it burns so deep. Temptation strikes and as much as you try to deny it, the more it pulls you in. Pain, lies, betrayal happen off screen as much as they do onscreen...Alternate Universe...Pelia/Rordan and Ajanda/Ernyse


Anything Could Happen

Chapter 1

Ellie Goulding

…

No one could lie to themselves. No one could lie to their heart. The wanting…the yearning…she had for the one she could not have. One she could not hold. One who she could never speak this to.

He belonged to someone else. Someone more beautiful. Someone more elegant. More articulate. Someone with more promise for the future.

Yes. Jordan Lane Price made the mistake of falling for her cast-mate Robert Scott Wilson.

So cliché….

She felt like she was in high school again….

The girl in the shadows looking at the star quarterback from afar….wishing she had a chance.

Wishing he would notice her in that light.

But this wasn't high school, was Hollywood life. Young Hollywood life at that.

The Hollywood that surrounded photo shoots.

Affairs with producers to land one gig.

Actors who would smile in your face while they try to take your place.

Jordan witnessed it over and over. That was why she avoided the spotlight as much as possible.

But the main reason was to avoid Robert and his gorgeous girlfriend Janelle.

This was high school all over again and she felt so childish that this one man made her act like this.

Even now, in the beautiful couture boutique, the clothes of the various colors and forms could not keep her mind off of him. Looking in the racks…from lace to sequins….she couldn't focus. And her friend and fellow cast mate, Saleisha Stowers noticed too.

"This dress would be perfect for you….." The black model pulled it off the rack placing it against the other's body.

"Sal…..I don't know…" Jordi looked the black strapless sequined dress.

"Come one…show off those amazing legs again." Sal handed her the dress.

Though the two were getting to know each other, she saw the way the young woman looked at Rob when he wasn't looking. It was sweet and nostalgic. To see a girl like someone for who they were, not who they were going to be.

Sal saw what others saw in him. Gorgeous smile…gorgeous body…gorgeous everything…but he wasn't her type…and in the modeling world, you saw beautiful people who always fascinated you….but as quickly as it came, it left.

In a way, Jordan was grateful the model came with her. She loved Denyse, but Saleshia was her age and more experience. She was more cultured. From fine wine to fine dresses.

Jordy laughed at herself as she looked in the dressing room mirror. Sal was right.

Sexy was an understatement for how her body looked. Stopping one inch above her knee, her legs would definitely be noticed.

…..

Rob kissed his gorgeous girlfriend as she left his apartment. The apartment she took upon herself to slowly move in.

Was it odd that he was sort of bitter about that fact?

He was still in the phase where he wanted to come home to his own things. He didn't want to share just yet.

He cared for Janelle…yes….but not to that extent. He was grateful. She could get any man just to marry her based on her looks alone. And she chose him.

…but he hated to be rushed.

Grabbing his ipad, he drank his coffee….finding himself updating his twitter…and his fingers began to itch…

He wanted to do something he knew was wrong. He didn't know how it happened…and his fingers had a mind of their own as he selected her name…

Jordanlaneprice

The sweet, porcelain young woman whose supportive words became the world to him. Working so close to one another every 5 weeks….he didn't think it would have an effect on him.

Especially with Janelle attached to his arm.

The sex was great….everything was great. But if it was so great…why was he staring at Jordan's beautiful face.

The kisses on screen…were not him acting. He had to admit it to himself. He wasn't acting when he was with her. It was as if Pete Courlandt…was living his dream. He was pursing the girl he truly wanted.

The limo rides….the conversations off-screen…

_The handsome brunette opened her dressing room, finding her eyes brighten when he gave her the coffee._

"_Thanks buddy." Her sweet voice made him smile. Her gorgeous brown hair that touched her waist._

"_No problem." He sat down beside her on the couch. Denyse and her definitely had a knack for decoration. Lace pillows, vases filled with flowers, and Vogue magazines._

"_Can you believe we actually memorized 80 pages of line in 3 days?" Her laughter brightened his day._

"_Still can't…"he sat back with his ipad as she grabbed it from his hands. The two felt oddly comfortable around each other._

"_Thanks for snatching out of my hand." He looked at her._

"_You're welcome." She said with sass as he rolled his eyes at her. Resting his head on her shoulder. He could have gone to sleep right there. Something about her soothed him. _

_He observed as she played FreeCell. But he didn't mind._

Damn it. He missed her.

…..

"I'm coming in." Sal almost screamed at the vixen before her. "Jordan Price….you look hot." The gorgeous black girl praised.

Jordan couldn't help but admire herself. Sure she always dressed for events, but this dress was nothing like she had chosen before. It was classy yet sexy. But it still wasn't enough to make her forget.

"I like it too." The porcelain doll posed with her hand on her hip.

"This is your bait for tonight." Jordy's smile dropped as she turned around to look at her friend.

"What…don't lie….I know you like Rob…he seems…."

"I don't want to hear this." The innocent woman began to undress.

"It's not a big deal….it doesn't make you a bad person. I see what you see…so does every woman on the show."

"He has a girlfriend."

"so….Rob's not married." Sal shrugged at the naïve girl. She was definitely one in a million. A girl with high standards.

"I know the big difference. But I wouldn't want someone hitting on my boyfriend. It's called respect. I have been through that before…never again."

"Ok…ok…."Sal listened to the girl's lecture. "So you aren't getting the dress."

"O…I'm getting the dress." Jordan smiled as they left the room.

She wondered what he would think of her in the dress. She wondered if he would ever see her as more than a little sister.

_ Robert looked at the shy girl as he opened his dressing room. Luckily Eric was filming. _

_He didn't want to explain bringing a beautiful girl to their dressing room…even when it was just for friendly conversation._

_He didn't know why he felt so oddly comfortable around her. They just met and yet….the look in her eyes told him he could tell her anything._

_Yet, she did not feel the same. She hugged herself as she sat down on the couch. Her cute blush made him smile as he sat beside her._

"_I know this sounds childish of me….but this is my first real role….our characters…are in a relationship." She stumbled as he listened to her…waiting._

"_they may….we may….just don't laugh at my body." Her blush deepened. Maybe this wasn't the place for her. She was so excited when she got the callback. Especially for the role "Celia."_

_The character was so relatable to her. The young woman who was inexperienced to life._

"_Why would I laugh at your body?" He asked. Did he give off an arrogant vibe to others? He didn't mean to. Especially to this girl who was truly rare. Most girls would jump on him at the drop of a hat..but she was still….nervous. it was cute._

"_It's just my insecurities…my ex was….."_

"_not worth your time. From this conversation I already know you." He looked at her._

"_No you don't….." She shook her head. _

"_Yes I do….you are quiet until you get comfortable around people. You love to smile a lot…and you love to be goofy and silly too."_

"_maybe you do…." She shrugged blushing more as his eyes observed her._

"_Just don't worry about sex scenes until we get there. I will do my best to make it comfortable for you._

"_Thanks….." She hugged him unexpectedly. And he held her back._

Janelle placed her lip gloss in her bag as she got out the car. The numerous men staring at her as she walked through the plaza.

She wasn't new to this.

Adjusting her top to show a little cleavage, she continued to walk into the boutique. She had to find the right dress to keep Rob's mind occupied. He was mentally off lately.

And she didn't know why. He wasn't cheating on her.

That she knew.

She wasn't arrogant…just confident. Maybe it was the stress of the show…..

Looking up from the rack, she saw Saleisha and….Jordan.

Rob's onscreen romance.

But there was no way this girl could get into Rob's system…even Brooke Newton couldn't. Was she really this paranoid?

Jordan placed the dress on the counter as the clerk pulled off the theft device.

Sal looked at the gorgeous tan girl approach them slowly.

"Umm…act calm….Janelle is coming?" The black girl plastered a smile.

"what?" Jordan reminded herself not to panic as the curvaceous queen approached them.

"Hey ladies? Ready for tonight?" The olive skinned woman looked at their gorgeous gowns.

"Yeah….we're excited." Jordy mentally gripped her heart. If she could kiss Rob and hold in her tears then she could handle his girlfriend who was the most beautiful woman she had even seen.

"That's good…me and Rob will defiantly be there." She played with her black curls. "Photo shoots are so crazy. They took up all my time…I am doing some last minute shopping." She laughed as Jordy and Sal laughed awkwardly.

Handing her card to the clerk, Jordan realized she was stronger than she thought she was. She would just have to accept that she was the girl who would be picked last.

….

Eric opened his friend's apartment door. His eyes widened seeing Rob's bachelor pad become more feminine. It was actually clean. And smelled of Bath and Body Works candles.

The two had grown close since working together. Like brothers who were able to talk about anything…but for some reason….Eric wondered why Rob never talked about his relationship with Janelle.

Laughing aloud as Rob put his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"She's got you whipped." Eric placed the pizza in front of them as he hooked up the X-Box 360.

"She does not…." The model shook his head. He was just one who wasn't for words. And apparently, his facial expressions weren't enough to make his girlfriend stop.

Janelle saw what she wanted to see.

And Eric's teasing didn't make it better.

"just like Denyse….." the charmer saw the younger man's face change.

"Denyse does not have me wrapped around her finger." Eric thought of the beautiful young woman whose songs amazed him.

"Sure…so what does your fiancé say about that?" The charmer turned his tv on.

"Can we just change the subject?…" he put the game inside.

"I thought so….."

…..

Sal and Jordan sat in the high scale café' as they listened to Denyse sing. Her beautiful voice rang as locals ate as normal. Once again, her song choice was about love.

Jason Mraz: I Won't Give Up

"Janelle definitely is overly confident." Sal read the menu.

"If I looked like that…so would I." Jordan shrugged as she drank her water. Memories of her old boyfriend flashing through her mind. The boy who she thought would always be there.

The one who was supposed to be there.

Not the one who made her lose confidence in herself over time. Making her believe her body had to look a certain way. Making her lose faith in herself to build himself up.

"Jordy….." The model placed her hand in hers.

"Yeah...I'm here." Saliesha knew that was a lie. Jordan was a beautiful girl who couldn't see it. And she hated that. Hopefully the two would grow close so she would learn her story.

"Don't sell your self short Jordy. You are too busy not paying attention to the millions of men who look at you when you walk inside the building."

"This comes from the winner of Next Top Model." Jordan said sadly.

"No this comes from a friend." The two ordered their meals handing their menus to the waiter as Denyse joined the two at the booth.

"Did you guys enjoy it?" the younger girl asked.

"We always do…" Sal smiled. "So what inspired that song?" Seeing the girl blush hard.

She hated how Sal could be so blunt. It wasn't her business as she played with her ponytail.

"Sal…stop being nosey." Jordan chastised.

"I just love the song." The girl bit her lip wondering what it would be like to kiss Eric again. In real soft lips. Damn it. She was going to hell for sure.

"I will let it go for now…." Saliesha shook her head.

…

Janelle opened the apartment door, seeing the two young men play video games. Since when did Rob play with such childish things. All My Children was the best yet worst thing for their relationship. Looking at the strawberry blonde talk trash to him as they played Call of Duty.

"Are you two serious?" The olive woman said as the two paused the game.

Rob rolled his eyes at the woman who walked in front of them. Were here looks really worth it?

"Babe…move out the way." Rob grew agitated as the woman rolled her eyes at the two…..

Unplugging the game rudely.

"Babe? What the hell?" Rob stood up as Eric just gathered his things.

He didn't want to say something rude to her.

Stuck up..female….dog.

"See you later." Eric left as Janelle waved at him condescendingly.

"Now that he is gone…." The young woman approached her boyfriend with lust in her eyes….pushing him on the couch…getting on top of him.

"Janelle…you can't treat my friends like that." He tried to vocalize his feelings with her lips on his neck.

"I'm sorry…let me make it up to you…" The woman pulled his shirt off….touching his rock hard abs.

"Janelle…" He pulled her away….agitation on his face…as she looked surprised. He never pushed her off.

"What is happening with you? You are changing….." She stood up.

"No…I am not….." He put his shirt back on.

"I will apologize to Eric tonight….I didn't think it was a big deal." Rolling her eyes at his persistence.

"That's the thing….nothing is ever a big deal to you unless it is about you." He stood up walking around her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away…I need to think." He grabbed his keys. "I will see you tonight."

But he didn't kiss her.

…..

"Now that Sal is gone…you can actually talk to me." The two girls took off their sandals as they walked upon the beach.

Denyse knew she had one good friend on set. Jordan. The girl who was her "room mate." Sharing the same dressing room, the two girls clicked.

"I saw Janelle…and it made me think about….." Jordy began.

"O my God….you didn't did you?" Denyse's heart dropped hoping there would be a happy moment in her friend's life.

"No I didn't relapse…I thought about it though. Its weird how that ritual was so easy for me to do mentally, but it took a toll on my body. I finally found the courage to stop…and now it crept back into my life. How could I let it do that?" Jordy shrugged as Denyse held her hand.

"Being bulimic will never go away." The porcelain doll told the bohemian princess. "It is something I will forever deal with….I just hate how I let Rob get to me. How can I let my feelings for him break me down."

"Because you aren't perfect….and you shouldn't put pressure on yourself to be. That's what got you here in the first place. Your insecurities and Dean….." Denyse exclaimed.

"He still messages on Facebook. Telling me he made a mistake. Wanting a second chance….but I don't answer. I will never be that desperate."

"Keep it that way…..but at least Rob's not engaged to his childhood friend…at least he doesn't have so much history with one person."

"We almost kissed the other day…outside of rehearsals."

_Denyse laughed as the strawberry blonde put on some music for them to listen too. It was crazy how their chemistry transferred on screen. Opening his small refrigerator, she pulled out a coke as she took a sip._

_ "Nicey did you have to get the last one?" she gave him her puppy dog eyes as he complained._

_ "Let's share." She handed him the bottle as he drank a sip handing it back to her as he went to his iPod. He was getting tired of listening to the song._

_ Looking at him with his back turned, she couldn't overlook the feelings erupting in her. But he was engaged. And she would be the whore. The homewrecker._

_And the guy never left the girl for the homeworker. Biting her lip, she was mentally battling with herself. _

_It's not as if he couldn't feel her eyes on him. The want in her eyes. The same want he felt himself. That kiss. That damn kiss that frazzled his brains._

_And in that moment, Sarah didn't matter to him one bit. The moments they shared didn't either._

_Damn it…he was the asshole. He was the one who promised himself that he would not change. His life would stay the same. Then this girl appeared and turned his world upside down. How they could be goofy with one another. How her eyes were so brown._

"_Oww…." He rubbed the back of his head seeing the nerf ball on the floor._

"_I had to get your attention some kind of way." She laughed as he picked the ball up throwing it back at her._

"_loser…." The girl giggled as the two continued to play their little game. Grabbing for the ball from the floor, Eric twirled her around..as he found himself laughing too. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time._

_Sarah was sweet, but the two were growing apart before meeting the other. It had seemed as if they were getting forced together by their parents. But it didn't make his heart right…or his reasoning._

"_Eric…." The girl placed her hands on his chest as she felt him wrap his arms around his waist._

"_Denyse…..I…um…what are we doing?" he found it hard to talk. Her eyes staring intently into him._

"_I don't know…..I….I…." she saw him leaning into her._

"_We can't….." She ran out his room._

"We are all in the same boat….we definitely know how to pick them don't we?" Jordan placed her arm around her friend.


End file.
